


Muggle-borns at Hogwarts

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Muggle-born, Muggle-born Culture, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: This is a collection of One Shots about Muggle-Borns at Hogwarts. Each short story is inspired by a post I saw on tumblr or Instagram or somewhere else:)If you have an idea, message me:)





	1. WIFI

Each first dinner of the year at Hogwarts was as exciting as the ones before. Teddy loved the Sorting ceremony, the looks of hope and excitement in the eyes of each 11 year old that stepped up to be sorted. He actually kind of liked the terror he could see in some kids' eyes, but only because it was gone the second their house was announced.  
Harry had told him that the houses used to be a lot more separate when he went to Hogwarts, but after the battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters the lines were kind of blurred. They had movie nights in the Ravenclaw towers, sleep overs at Hufflepuff (it's the closest to the kitchen, duh), ran up the wrong staircase in the Gryffindor common room just to slide back down, and in summer, when it was hot even in Scotland, they all met down in the Slytherin common room, enjoying the cooler temperatures down there.  
But at the Sorting ceremony everyone was hoping their house would get the most promising new students. They had a house cup to win after all.

The night of his fourth first day at Hogwarts, right before the first students started to leave and go to their dorms, one of the eleven year olds spoke up. Teddy was surprised to see such a young student standing up, getting on the bank he was sitting on and practically yelling to be heard. First years were usually a lot more intimidated by the whole experience and never dared to ask a question or say something that was meant to be heard by the whole school.  
But there he was. A dorky looking black haired boy, waving his arms to get attention from everyone.  
The conversations all around the great hall died down and everybody turned to the new Gryffindor.

"Sorry, but what's the Wifi password?"

Teddy could see the surprise on his friends' faces. The purebloods (who would never call themselves that) had a questioning look in their eyes. "What's a wi-" Lucas was shut down by McGonagall's magically loud answer: "sherbetlemon, all lowercase."

The muggleborns all hummed as a thanks, both to McGonagall and to the little Gryffindor. The other students who grew up with either one muggle parent or parents who tried to live like muggles all started laughing at their clueless friends while hundreds of people got their phones out and locked onto the Wifi.

Teddy just smirked. He'd known the password for years now. After all he did help Minerva and Neville set it up.


	2. Aye Aye

Lily and Hugo walk down to Hagrid's Hut, looking forward to their very first class with the friendly half-giant they know from Christmases at the Potter house. Hugo makes a stupid joke about Scorpius and Lily shoves him, since she knows a good of a friend the Malfoy boy is to her big brother.

More and more Gryffindors and Slytherins gather in front if the huge building, waiting for their teacher to show up.

When Hagrid does show up, he comes from behind the hut, a metal chain around his neck. There are four dead animals hanging on the chain and Lily is pretty sure they're ferrets. Some girls next to her shoot Hagrid a weirded out look and Lily stares them down. She likes Hagrid and won't let anyone treat him like he's weird because he's... Well, a little weird. But not in a bad way!

Hagrid looks them up and down, counting. When he's finished, and apparently everyone found their way, he clears his throat and says, loudly and in a deep grumble.  
"Are ya ready, kids?"  
And suddenly there are at least fifteen young voices shouting back:  
" **Aye, aye Captain!** "

Almost all the Gryffindors start laughing, one almost falls to the ground and Lily has to put a hand in front of her mouth to not let out a loud laugh.  
But then she looks at a group of Slytherins and the way they look at their classmates, completely bewildered and almost afraid of the reaction one simple sentence caused in the group of Non-Purebloods, she loses it completely.


	3. Accidentally Starting A Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some poor pure blood accidentally ruining lunch.

The pureblood Gryffindor had no idea what he started when he was bored to death during one lunch in late April.  
He was so bloody bored, he started hitting the table. After being told to stop by some seventh year, he started fidgeting with a fork. But the other Gryffindors sitting close to him complained about the horrible shrieking noise the cutlery made when being scraped over the plate. So he went back to hitting the table.  
He lifted his fist and let it drop on the table. " _Boom_ ". A few glasses bumped into each other and several heads turned to him.  
He did it again. " _Boom_ ".  
Even students from other houses started to turn their heads in his direction.  
And just for fun, he decided to clap. And that was when it all began.

" _ ~~~~Clap_ ".

A Gryffindor just next to him picked up the rhythm the pureblood had started without even knowing it.  
" _Boom Boom Clap_ "  
The next time her fist connected with the table, muggle Borns all across the Gryffindor table joined in.  
" _Boom Boom Clap_ "  
The next time it wasn't just Gryffindors, hundreds of muggle-borns and half-bloods joined in, some started to stomp their feet on the ground and the rhythm got louder and louder.  
" _Boom Boom Clap_ "

The pure bloods and even some the half-bloods had no clue as to what was happening, when the singing began.

"We will we will **ROCK YOU**!"  
They weren't just singing. They were shouting.

 

It took almost five minutes for the stomping and clapping to die down, and no one told any of their clueless friends, what it all meant. So they were just left wondering.  
Which did, sadly, not stop them from joining in after the stomping and singing started to happen again and again. It happened on the Quidditch field, it happened in Snape's classroom (which cost Gryffindor forty points), in happened in the halls every now and then.  
For several years, every now and then, somebody would start singing We Will Rock You and everyone within earshot would join in.

 

The last time it actually really happened was the year before the Weasley twins came to Hogwarts, much to Dumbledore's relief. He couldn't stand hearing the song one more time after it being sung for almost ten years whenever the situation arose. Until his death, he refused to talk to the poor Gryffindor that had unwillingly started it all, whenever they ran into each other at the Ministry of Magic.  
In fact, he hated it so much, that Minerva McGonagall didn't know how to feel when she heard the song again, years after Albus had passed away. She felt a lump build in her throat, but then she remembered her old colleague practically whining about the song and she started laughing. Or, well, maybe chuckling a bit. She wasn't going to give that Fred Weasley the satisfaction of making a teacher smile. That one was almost as bad as his uncle. Even though she liked him just as much.


End file.
